Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Supercars Racing Transformed is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity ''series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm) ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. =Disney Originals Multiverse= Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *The Three Caballeros *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules *Mulan duology *Tarzan *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Carribbean *Tron *The Long Ranger *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Muppets duology =Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse= *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West =Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse= *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kim Possible *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders =The Disney Afternoon Universe= *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles =Pixar Universe= *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatourille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology =Marvel Comics Multiverse= *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *X-Men *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Fairy Tales =Lucasfilm Multiverse= *Star Wars *Indiana Jones =DC Comics Multiverse= *Justice League *Justice League Dark *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Arkhamverse *Suicide Squad *DC Super Hero Girls =Crossover Universe= *Sonic the Hedgehog *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Doctor Who *Back to the Future =Playable Characters= Returning Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Daydream Brodie *Daydream Georgia New Characters *Fiona Turnbull *Toni Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake Free Crossover Characters *Mickey Mouse *King Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Count Wizard Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy Goof *Captain Goofy Goof *Pluto *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chip and Dale *Horace Horsecollar *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Max Goof *Roxanne *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Snow White *Doc *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Madame Upanova *Rachel *Yo Yo Flamingo *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Matriarch *Catty *Prissy *Giddy *Casey Junior *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline *Friend Owl *Bambi's Mother *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Aracuan Bird *Willie the Giant *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Cinderella *Prince Charming *The Fairy Godmother *Jaq and Gus *The Grand Duke *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles *Tigerlily *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Tony and Joe *Scamp and Angel *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan *Pongo and Perdita *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Mary Poppins *Bert *Mowgli *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Bagheera *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Hathi Jr. *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Roquefort *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Owl *Eeyore *Gopher *Kanga and Roo *Christopher Robin *Bernard and Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody *Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Ellie Mae *Frank *Pete and Elliot *Todd *Copper *Vixey *Widow Tweed *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Porcupine *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder and Sebastian *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Melody *Belle *Beast / Prince Adam *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts *Maurice *Aladdin and Abu *Jasmine *Genie *Iago *Cassim *The Sultan *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Simba *Nala *Young Simba *Young Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Zazu *Mufasa and Sarabi *Rafiki *Kiara *Kovu *Ma and Uncle Max *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *John Rolfe *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Quasimodo's Mother *Madellaine *Zephyr *Hercules *Megara *Young Hercules *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *The Muses *Cassandra *Poseidon *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Emperor of China *General Li *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Young Tarzan *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Terk and Tantor *Kerchak and Kala *Aladar *Neera *Emperor Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha, Tipo and Chaca *Malina *Kronk *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo Santorini *Gaetan Moliére *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Sarah Hawkins *Kenai and Koda *Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl Gesner *Sheriff Sam Brown *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Star-Ace Little *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Gazelle *Moana *Maui *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bo Beep *Bullseye *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Trixie *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen Ant *The Bird *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Terri and Terry Perry *Scott Squibbles *Celia Mae *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Tow Mater *Sarge *Sheriff *Mack *Strip "The King" Weathers *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Miss Fritter *Cruz Ramirez *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Lofty Crofty *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Hank *Remy *Emile *WALL-E *Eve *M-O *Captain B. McCrea *John *Mary *Merida *Elinor *Fergus *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Bing Bong *Arlo and Spot *Butch *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Mayor of Halloween Town *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Angelica Teach *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Ezra the Skeleton *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Bobo the Bear *Doglion *Gene/Behemoth *Uncle Deadly *Tron *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Oscar Diggs *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Finley *China Girl *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Live-Action Maleficent and Diaval *Live-Action Princess Aurora *Live-Action Prince Phillip *Live-Action Roger and Anita Dearly *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Dolores *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Penny Proud *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Rose/Huntsgirl *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Phineas Flynn *2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn *Teenage Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher *Teenage Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace Flynn *2nd Dimension Candace Flynn *Adult Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Teenage Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Pinky the Chihuahua *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson *2nd Dimension Jeremy Johnson *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Mr. Centipede *Mrs. Ladybug *Earthworm *Mr. Grasshopper *Glowworm *Sophie *The BFG *Tony Shark/Iron Man *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Maria Hill *The Superior Spider-Man *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Nebula *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *T'Challa/Black Panther *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Mantis *Vision *Logan/The Wolverine *Hank McCoy/Beast *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Neena Thurman/Domino *Jessica Jones/Jewel *Nick Fury *Luke Gage/Power Man *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Plotr Rasputin/Colossus *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Eric Brooks/Blade *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Yondu Udonta *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Pepper Potts *J. Jonah Jameson *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Jyn Erso *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *Old Leia Organa *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *Sally Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze *Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Clameleon *Rouge the Bat *Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Tikai the Echidna *E-123 Omega *Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo *Christopher Thorndyke/Super Christopher *Sam Speed *Cosmo the Seedrian *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer/Stardream Glimmer *Spike *Flash Sentry *Principal Celestia *Vice-Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Clark Kent/Superman *Kon-El/Superboy *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Big Barda *Barry Allen/The Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *Billy Watson/Shazam *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kilowog *Dick Grayson/Robin *Koriand'r/Starfire *Rachel Roth/Raven *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Teen Titans Dick Grayson/Robin *Teen Titans Koriand'r/Starfire *Teen Titans Rachel Roth/Raven *Teen Titans Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Teen Titans Victor Stone/Cyborg *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Lois Lane *DCSHG Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *DCSHG Selina Kyle/Catwoman *DCSHG Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *DCSHG Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *DCSHG Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *DCSHG Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *DCSHG Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *DCSHG Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *DCSHG Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *DCSHG Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *DCSHG Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *DCSHG M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *DCSHG Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *DCSHG Koriand'r/Starfire *DCSHG Rachel Roth/Raven *DCSHG Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *DCSHG Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *DCSHG Barry Allen/The Flash *DCSHG Victor Stone/Cyborg *DCSHG Big Barda *Dr. Emmett Brown *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Clara Clayton Brown *George McFly *Lorraine McFly *The Twelfth Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *Walt Disney Unlockable Villains *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Pete *Sharkey Pete *Captain Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Merlock *Negaduck *Magica De Spell *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Queen Grimhilde *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Ringmaster *Ronno *Mr. Winkie *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Queen of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *Maleficent *Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Jasper and Horace *Lil Lightning *Mad Madam Mim *Mr. Banks *Mr. Dewes, Sr. *Shere Khan *Kaa *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *The Backson *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Dr. Terminus *Grizzly Bear *Amos Slade *Chief *The Badger *The Horned King *Creeper *Professor Ratigan *Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ursula *Morgana *Marina Del Rey *Gaston *LeFou *Jafar *Razoul *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Governor John Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Hades *Pain and Panic *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa the Falcon *Chi-Fu *Lord Qin *Cecil Clayton *Carnotaur *Kron *Bruton *Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Mertle Edmonds *Elena, Teresa and Yuki *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Denahi *Atka *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Queen Narissa *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *King Candy/Turbo *Sour Bill *Prince Hans *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Mor'du *Chick Hicks *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Thunderclap *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Nizam *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Mirage *Ebenezer Scrooge *Mr. Whiskers *Constantine *Sark *CLU 2 *David Nix *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Live-Action King Stefan *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Bongo the Gorilla *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Bonnie Rockwaller *Bill Cipher *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Professor Poofenplotz *Suzy Johnson *Stormtrooper Candace *Elliot Decker *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Cedric the Sorcerer *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Toffee *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Mr. Dark *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Loki *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Ultron *Kaecilius *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Taskmaster *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Eddie Brock/Venom *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Fred Dukes/Blob *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Malekith the Accursed *Ronan the Accuser *Dormammu *Thanos *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *Orson Krennic *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Nega *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Demon Shimmer *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Midnight Sparkle *Gloriosa Daisy *Juniper Montage *The Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Bane *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Trigon *Ares *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Teen Titans Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *DCSHG Doris Zuel/Giganta *DCSHG Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Lex Luthor *General Zod *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Larfleeze *Atrocitus *Doomsday *Darkseid *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Biff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Davros =Non-Playable Characters= Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Dave Lister *Arnold Rimmer *Mr. Tanaka *Magic Mirror *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *Soos Ramirez *Stanford Pines *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Talking Food *The Newsman *Orbot and Cubot *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chuck Thorndyke *Omachao *Melissa McCarthy *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler Crew Chiefs *Skully *Never Bird Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Frogs *Rats *Frackles *Muppet Monsters (Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Timmy Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mutations, Angel Marie, Pokey, and Mo Frackle) *Fazoobs *Minnie´s Color Racing Paint =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse *Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 4: Marvel Universe *Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy *Chapter 6: Indy's World *Chapter 7: Sonic Zone *Chapter 8: Equestria Girls Adventures *Chapter 9: The Muppets Theater *Chapter 10: DC Universe *Chapter 11: Return of Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of Disney =Tracks= Starter *1900s London, United Kingdom *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *Finding Nemo World *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York (Daytime) *New York (Nighttime) *Marvel New York *Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada *Catalina Island, California *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Rhapsody in Blue *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan *Porta Corsa *Zootopia *Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia *Jollywood *London, United Kingdom *Sahara Square *Asgard *Xandar *Paris, France *Boonta Eve Classic *Pixie Hollow *The Moon *Gosford, Australia *Tuggerah, Australia *Woy Woy, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Anaheim, California *Angel Grove, California (''Power Rangers) *Downtown London, United Kingdom *San Diego, California *Singapore City, Singapore *Hollywood, California *Chicago, Illinois *Downtown Tokyo, Japan *England, United Kingdom *Spoonerville *Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) *Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) *Washington, DC *Yokohama, Japan *Mount Rushmore *New Jersey *The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier *Mars *Ontario, Canada *48th Montevillebad Grand Prix *H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters *Middleton *Good Future Danville *Kingdom of Auradon *Enchancia Flying Derby Track *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') *Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic Underground'') *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Unlockable *Bug City *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Temple of Doom *Sydney International Speedway *Batangas Race Circuit *Planet Pluto Speedway *Nox *Daichi *Genshi *Krawlosphere *Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia *Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia *Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Sydney, Australia *Good Future Gosford, Australia *Good Future Tuggerah, Australia *Good Future Los Angeles, California *Good Future England, United Kingdom *Good Future Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Paris, France *Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan *Future Mars *Gotham (DC) *Metropolis (DC) *Hill Valley (Back to the Future) *Giffany (Doctor Who) =Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Wilbur Robinson and Bradley Nicholson *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion, Lilo Pelekai (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *'Tara Strong' as Ingrid Third, Twilight Sparkle (speaking voice), Sci-Twilight Sparkle (speaking voice), Midnight Sparkle, Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Mowgli, Shanti, Young Simba, Young Nala, Baby Hercules, Grand Councilwoman, Squirrel Girl, Spider-Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Raven *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Iceman *'Eric Grasso' as Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *'GK Bowes' (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs *'Bryce Dallas Howard' (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' (in Emmet Brickowski voice) as Benjaimi Lake and Star-Lord *'Robert Englund' as Freddy Krueger, Mr. Dark, Dormammu and Scarecrow *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails *'Ariel Winter' as Cosmo the Seedrian and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala, Patina (in Maleficent voice) and Queen Narissa *'Elizabeth Banks' (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Maid Marian, Anita Radcliffe and Lady *'Willa Holland' as Aqua *'Scott Porter' as Superboy *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) and Punisher (in Jack Bauer voice) *'Charlie Adler' as Doctor Doom and Percival C. McLeach *'Tim Curry' as Stromboli and Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *'Harrison Ford' as Han Solo/Old Han Solo *'Jesse McCartney' as Pegasus (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Young Justice Robin), Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence, Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (2nd voice) and Ventus *'Linda Larkin' (in Jasmine voice) as Jennifer Treay *'Estelle' (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan *'Bette Midler' as Winifred Sanderson *'Hank Azaria' (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Doctor Emmett Brown, Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice) and Judge Doom *'Peter Capaldi' as Twelfth Doctor *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines and King Acorn *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in style of Sora), Sora, Mowgli and Vanitas *'Jennifer Cody' as Mrs. Bosworth/Raven (in Charlotte La Bouff voice) and Charlotte La Bouff *'Kyle Hebert' as J. Jonah Jameson *'Steven Blum' as Zeb, Wolverine, Abomination, A-Bomb and Daredevil *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Deathstroke, Mr. Freeze and Reverse-Flash *'Roger Craig Smith' as Star-Ace Little (replacing the late Adam West, in Sonic the Hedgehog voice), Captain America/First Avenger Captain America (1st voice), Black Panther, Human Torch and Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter *'Max Charles' as Pinocchio and Kion *'Hugo Weaving' as The Firebird *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice) and Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer), Marahute (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer), Ariel, Jasmine, Megara, Mulan, Chicha, She-Hulk, Blaze the Cat, Twilight Sparkle (singing voice), Sci-Twilight Sparkle (singing voice), Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer and Demon Shimmer *'Kazumi Evans' as Rarity (singing voice), Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Helga Sinclair, Red She-Hulk and Adagio Dazzle *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser *'Mark Hamill' (in Luke Skywalker voice) as Brad Buchanan *'Eric Bauza' as Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker *'Brian Bloom' as Punisher and Warp Darkmatter *'Charlie Schlatter' as Tim Drake/Red Robin *'Miley Cyrus' as Penny Forrester *'Julie Nathanson' as Toni Buchanan and Belle *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother and Fauna *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Shenzi, Sarabi, Hera, Mrs. Calloway and Queen of Hearts *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy Stromboli, Ringmaster, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Badger (in style of Pete), Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Fagin, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Razoul, Ed, John Silver, Morph and Ray *'Wayne Knight' as Wilbur and Tantor *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) *'Catherine Taber' as Padme Amidala and Princess Leia/Old Leia Organa *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida *'Amy Poehler' as Joy *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness *'Lewis Black' as Anger *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust *'Bill Hader' as Fear *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot *'Wally Wingert' as Flik, Chairmouse, Doctor Strange and Orbot *'Grant George' as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Beck Bennett' as Launchpad McQuack *'Robby Benson' as Beast *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Cyborg and Wasabi *'Hynden Walch' as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Eilonwy, Maid Marian, Starfire, Lilo Pelekai, Lady Kluck, Mrs. Potts, Atta, Penny (in Princess Bubblegum's voice) and Jenny Foxworth (in Princess Bubblegum's voice) *'Brian Blessed' as Clayton *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl *'Adrian Pasdar' as Iron Man *'Fred Tatasciore' as Qui-Gon Jinn, Hulk, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Beast, Black Adam and Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *'John Eric Bentley' as Black Panther, Nick Fury and Power Man *'Nolan North' as Firestorm, Green Goblin, Cyclops, Magento, General Zod, Deadpool and The Announcer *'Laura Bailey' as Bellwether, Black Widow, Wonder Woman, Catwoman (2nd voice), Elektra, Miss Martian, Phoenix, Gamora, Kim Possible and Serah Farron *'Cristina Pucelli' as Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) and Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Travis Oates' as Piglet and Porcupine *'David Ogden Otiers' as Doc, Francis, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Dr. Jumba Jookiba *'Billy Zane' as Ansem *'Erica Luttrell' as Cheetah and Giganta *'Troy Baker' as Yao, Hawkeye, Loki, Batman and Red Hood *'Matthew Mercer' as Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood *'Sean Astin' as *'Josh Keaton' as Young Hercules, Spider-Man, Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (1st voice), Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, The Flash and Shazam *'Vincent Tong' as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, David, Aladdin, Hercules, Shang, Kenai, Jim Hawkins, Flynn Rider and Flash Sentry *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) *'Hugh Jackman' as The Announcer *'Jeremy Shada' (in style of Finn the Human) as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic, Cody, Oliver, Bambi, Nemo, Prince James and Christopher Thorndyke *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater *'Bud Luckey' as Eeyore *'Andrew Kishino' as Falcon and Ghost Rider *'Cam Clarke' as Simba and Bernard (in style of Simba) *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *'David Boat' as The Thing and Venom *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Timon, Milo Thatch and Tidus *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase *'Dove Cameron' as Mal *'Sofia Carson' as Evie *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom *'Jonathan Freeman' as Jafar and Professor Ratigan (in Jafar voice) *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Kerchak, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Zeus, Shan Yu, Mr. Arrow, Captain Flint, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint and Count Dooku *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Judy Hopps *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde *'Adam Driver' as Kylo Ren *'Andy Serkis' as Supreme Leader Snoke *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Crispin Freeman' as Will Turner and Prince Edward *'John Goodman' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha *'Luke Evans' as Gaston *'Nicole Sullivan' as Franny Robinson and Shego *'Rob Paulsen' as Jose Carioca, Sheriff of Nottingham, Dinky, Tito, Bonzai, Chief, B.E.N. and Antoine D'Coolette *'James Woods' as Hades and Edgar Balthazar (in Hades voice) *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Panchito Pistoles, Mike Wazowski and Felipe *'J.P. Manoux' as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Tom Kane' as Yoda *'Kari Wahlgren' as Invisible Woman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Supergirl and Zatanna *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy and Duke Weaselton *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Jim Hanks' as Woody and Walt Disney *'Stephen Stanton' as Buzz Lightyear and Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Kat Cressida' as Jessie *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie (stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams) and Ultron *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn *'Michael Caine' as Finn McMissile *'John DiMaggio' as Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Galactus and the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra *'Mandy Moore' as Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago *'Brooks Wheelan' as Fred *'Genesis Rodriguez' as Honey Lemon *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada *'BD Wong' (in Li Shang voice) as John Treay *'Steve Anderson' as Bowler Hat Guy *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico *'Aaron Spann' as John Darling and Michael Darling *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell *'Ashley Eckstein' as Ahsoka Tano, Cloak and Cheetah (DC Super Hero Girls) *'TC Carson' as Mace Windu *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg and Hopper *'Dwayne Johnson' as Maui *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Jack McBrayer' as Fix-It Felix Jr., Toulouse and Wander *'April Winchell' as Sergeant Colhoun and Clarabelle Cow *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Punisher voice), Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Deadshot and Davy Jones *'Whoopi Goldberg' as Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, M-O, R2-D2 and BB-8 *'Sam Witwer' as Darth Maul *'Trevor Devall' as Palpatine/Darth Sidious and Jar Jar Binks *'Tom Kenny' as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Dodger, Chien Po, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, Tenth Doctor and Leo Callisto *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'David Tennant' as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *'Kevin Schon' as Timon, Pongo and Happy *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk *'Jay Baruchel' as Arthur Pendragon *'Max Burkholder' as Roo *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo *'Charles Kimbrough' as Victor *'Patricia Lentz' as Laverne *'Olivia D'Abo' as Star Sapphire *'Kelsey Grammer' as Henry J. Waternoose III *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Jaxon Harris, Ferb Fletcher and Taran *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Doctor Octopus, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, Merc, Turner, Brutus, Nero, Joanna, Bear, Toby, Felicia, Phillippe, Meeko, Flit, Percy and Khan *'Hayden Panettiere' as Birdie O'Brian and Kairi *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley *'Cree Summer' as Yzma, Tiana, Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *'David Kaufman' as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick *'Jessica DiCicco' as Maggie Pesky and Star Sapphire (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty *'Mike Quinn' as Moley *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Dusty, Vixey, Rita, Sally, Duchess, Dot, Queen Ant, Miss Bianca, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) *'Anthony Daniels' as C-3PO *'Craig T. Nelson' as Mr. Incredible *'Holly Hunter' as Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl *'Julie Kavner' as Ma *'Patrick Warburton' as Jake, Kronk, Angel Kronk and Devil Kronk *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin *'Jim Carrey' as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet *'D.B. Sweeney' as Aladar and Stika *'Raymond Ochoa' as Berlioz, Koda, Arlo and Dash *'Nika Futterman' as Fiona Turnbull, Asajj Ventress, Squeeze, and Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Michael Gough' as Gopher and Joe *'Hilary Shepard Turner' as Georgette *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), The Firebird, Captain Gantu and Louis *'Parker Goris' as Flounder *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli *'Kimberly Brooks' as Batgirl *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell, Pearl and Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Janice Kawaye' as Sally *'Christopher Corey Smith' as The Joker *'Clancy Brown' as Lex Luthor *'Will Friedle' as Ron Stoppable *'Katherine von Till' as Snow White *'Randy Quaid' as Alameda Slim *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Roger Radcliffe, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Denahi, Atka, Todd, Cooper, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Ling, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël and Zazu *'Nancy Cartwright' as Rufus *'Gibbert Gottfried' as Iago and Diablo the Raven (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Iago) *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto *'Phil Morris' as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *'Ashley Tisdale' as The Spring Sprite, Nani Pelekai, Grace, Kim Possible, Huntsgirl, Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace and Evil Candace Flynn/Stormtrooper Candace *'Olivia Olson' as Nala, Moana and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Amy Adams' as Princess Giselle *'Michael Keaton' as Chick Hicks *'Jake T. Austin' as Lewis Cornelius Robinson *'Tony Goldwyn' as Tarzan *'Irene Bedard' as Pocahontas *'Travis Willingham' as Thor, Star-Lord, Sabretooth, King Roland II, Superman, Kilowog, Booster Gold and Darkseid *'Sam Riegel' as Saint Walker and Kid Flash *'Ike Imadi' as John Stewart/Green Lantern, Atrocitus and Martian Manhunter *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo *'Grey Griffin' as Esmeralda, Flicker, Kanga, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Hera, Chip, Young Tarzan, Jessica Rabbit, Sarabi, Lor McQuarrie, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice) and Pepper Potts *'Wendee Lee' (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker and Terra *'Phil LaMarr' as Chernabog, Darth Vader, Mufasa, Naveen, Doctor Facilier, Aladar, Stika, Prince Phillip, Robin Hood, Prince John, Captain Phoebus, Scroop, Dagger, Carver Descartes, Blade, Finn, War Machine and Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey *'Jess Harnell' as Grim Gloom, Timorthy Q. Mouse, Roger Rabbit, Mr. Snoops, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Cedric the Sorcerer *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega *'Chris Sarandon' as Jack Skillington *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz *'Maurice LaMarche' as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Basil, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Mr. Big and Philoctetes *'Frank Welker' as Abu, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna *'Markets Herington' as Libby *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Doglion, and Big Mean Carl *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, and Bunsen Honeydew *'David Rudman' as Scooter, Janice, and Beaker *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, Animal, and The Newsman *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, and Gene/Behemoth *'Will Sasso' as Eddie Valiant *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers *'Maria Darling' (in Luke Triton voice) as Christopher Robin *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice), Riku and Riku Replica *'Quinton Flynn' as Axel and Malekith the Accused *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake *'Ashley Johnson' as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Keith Ferguson' as Lord Hater and Lightning McQueen *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat *'Danica McKellar' as Caitlin Snow/Frost *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike *'Ashleigh Ball' as Wave the Swallow, Bunnie Rabbot, Applejack and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Rouge the Bat, Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna *'Nicole Oliver' as Principal Celestia *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater *'Mindy Cohn' as Katie *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly *'Michael Musso' as Jeremy Johnson *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Adrian *'James May' as Ian *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station *'Greg Cipes' as Beast Boy, Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Iron Fist and Mort Schaeffer *'Scott Menville' as Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans) *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie *'Erica Mendez' as Policewoman #1 *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character Archive Audios *'Adam West' as Star-Ace Little *'John Candy' as Wilbur *'Adam Ryen' as Cody *'Jonathan Taylor Thomas' as Young Simba *'Alex D. Linz' as Young Tarzan *'Carrie Fisher' as Princess Leia/Old Leia Organa *'Jim Henson' as Kermit, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Link Hogthrob, Newsman *'Frank Oz' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam Eagle *'Jerry Nelson' as Camilla, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Thog, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork *'Richard Hunt' as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Sweetums, and Beaker *'Steve Whitmire' as Rizzo, Lips, Kermit, and Beaker =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various Soundtrack/Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - At title screen and main menu. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - At character select screen. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode hub: SEGAtropolis Map. *Down With the Sickness (Clean) (Disturbed) - during final boss race and single race event: Brodie vs Freddy Krueger. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *For You I Will (Monica) - First end credits roll. *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Shine Like Rainbows (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans, Andrea Libman) - Second end credits roll. *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Third end credits roll. *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (Clean) (The Offspring) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) *Teen Titans theme song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *So What (P!nk) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) *Try Everything (Shakira) *Sugar Rush (AK848) *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Set If Off (Descendants cast) =Easter Eggs/References= *Superman: Christopher Thorndyke transforms Super Christopher into 7 Chao Emeralds. *Evil Dead: Candace Flynn, Sunset Shimmer, Riku and Anakin Skywalker confronts Evil Candace Flynn, Demon Shimmer, Riku Replica and Darth Vader. Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software